


Baby, I Want You

by strawlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, ill probably delete this tbh, im sorry, obviously, shameless flirting, this is the first thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawlarry/pseuds/strawlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Niall thirteen agonizing minutes to text back, and Harry quickly opened his and Niall's chat, ‘said lou wants to know what colour ur gonna get hahahaha.' It took a couple minutes for Harry to even catch on to what they were talking about, and even after he realized they were talking about his nails, he didn’t know how to reply. Surely Niall and Louis were just messing around, surely they didn’t know about harry’s crush. Did they? Unsure of what to say, Harry quickly typed back the first thing that came to mind, ‘tell him if he wants to know, he can ask himself ;) jokes, hahaha. no colour for me, just a bit of a massage.’ Although he didn’t really expect a reply, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when he seen NIall had opened his message but hadn’t replied. It wasn’t until later that night, after Harry had returned home and was settled in bed that he got a reply, ‘lou says ur fit n to snap him’ immediately followed by another messaged from the irish lad ‘oh yea lol his names swagfromdonny, dnt ask lmao’</p><p>Harry wasn't expecting to get a snap of his high school crush shirtless, but then again he wasn't expecting to get his number either. Both of these things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally hate whenever people add notes like these, but this is my first work. I'm quite sure that it's obvious that this is the first thing I've written, and I'm not using it as an excuse for how poor quality it is. I'm not into the whole creative writting thing, but I thought it would be fun to write something. I would really appreciate constructive criticism, it would make this a lot more bearable.  
> Regardless, I hope this is at least enjoyable, thanks for reading! :)

it wasn't a thing- it's just that gem had an interview the next day and harry's mum couldn't get the day off to go with her and really, what kind of brother would he be if he let his sister go to the nail salon alone? sure, she isn't exactly the most willing person to join harry when he wants company, but he liked to think he's quite a good brother and helps her out when she needs it. so here he is, sitting in a meant-to-be-comfortable pedicure chair and wasting his day away on various social media sites, namely snapchat, instagram, and tumblr. it's just, there's really nothing to do in holmes chapel and even if there were, it's not like he'd have anyone to do it with, having just moved halfway through the school year and not having any friends yet. so, so what if harry had said sure a bit too eagerly when gemma asked him to tag along and help her pick out a complimentary colour for her nails, it's understandable that he'd jump at literally any offer of human interaction. 

it was only once harry got to the horrible smelling shop inside the local shopping complex that he began regretting his decision. he hadn't really given much thought to the fact that he had nothing to do as gemma was getting her nails done, he just assumed anything was better than sitting at home, alone, for the ninth weekend in a row. he was wrong. this was much worse. not only was there absolutely nothing to do, but he was surrounded by the awful aroma of nail polish remover and polish while hungry eyed girls starred him down. thus began the cycle of repetitively refreshing his dashboard on tumblr. having no luck of finding entertainment on tumblr, it being about one o'clock in the evening, he decided to update his story on snapchat. it was about seven minutes into the surprisingly relaxing foot massage that his phone had vibrated and he realized he had gotten a snap. ' _new snap from crazymofohoran!'_  appeared on his lockscreen and honestly, harry was a bit shocked. why would niall, a former foreign exchange student from his old school in doncaster, snap him? to be honest, harry hadn't known he even had the irish man on his friends list due to the fact that they hadn't been very close, they only knew each other by mutual friends. nevertheless, he unlocked his phone and held down the little red box by niall's username, effectively viewing whatever picture it was the he received. 

harry didn't know what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn't this. he starred openly at his phone, reviling a picture of niall's best mate, louis tomlinson, shirtless and playing footie. because niall's picture was only set to six seconds, and the fact that harry was too busy  ogling the boy, harry hadn't had time to read the caption and embarrassingly had to text niall 'sorry mate, didnt get that. what’d you say?'

it took niall thirteen agonizing minutes to text back, and harry quickly opened his and niall's chat, ‘said lou wants to know what colour ur gonna get hahahaha.' it took a couple minutes for harry to even catch on to what they were talking about, and even after he realized they were talking about his nails, he didn’t know how to reply. surely niall and louis were just messing around, surely they didn’t know about harry’s crush. did they? unsure of what to say, harry quickly typed back the first thing that came to mind, ‘tell him if he wants to know, he can ask himself ;) jokes, hahaha. no colour for me, just a bit of a massage.’ although he didn’t really expect a reply, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when he seen niall had opened his message but hadn’t replied. It wasn’t until later that night, after harry had returned home and was settled in bed that he got a reply, ‘lou says ur fit n to snap him’ immediately followed by another messaged from the irish lad ‘oh yea lol his names swagfromdonny, dnt ask lmao’

harry didn’t know what to do. Was niall just messing with him? Or did louis, the guy harrys been wanking over for the past two years (not that he’d admit that to anyone), actually think he was fit? After having a maybe-not-so-slight panic attack, harry decided to take his chances and snapchat the older bloke. he quickly took a picture of himself in bed, and after deeming it worthy of louis’ eyes, sent it the him along with the caption ‘niall said you wanted to snap me?’ he didn’t get a reply for nearly an hour, and after finally giving up waiting for a reply his phone vibrated. He anxiously waited for the app to load (of course his wifi wants to fuck up now) and opened the picture he had received from the blue eyed man, which said ‘hadnt actually told niall that, but he knows best ;)’ blushing, harry typed out a response on the chat because he was too flushed to take a picture and send back. ‘oh. sorry mate, he gave me your user and told me you wanted me to snapchat you lol. how does he know best if he’s giving your snapchat out to random blokes?’

unlike the last time, he got a response almost immediately. ‘he knows best because at least he gave it to a fit bloke that i fancy, instead of some bird or something,’ was what he opened his phone to and it took about a whole five minutes for harry to compose himself enough to think of a proper thing to text back. harry wasn’t thirteen, he knew that louis was flirting. It’s just that louis makes him feel like he’s thirteen, he’s got him blushing over a cliché pick-up line that wasn’t even all that good. Nevertheless, harry was curious, ‘oh, so no birds for you then? Would’ve never thought you were into blokes mate, you always seemed like a ladys man to me.’ he knew he was jumping to conclusions and that louis could have easily been joking, but harry’s been pining over this boy for half of his high school education, and he’d be damned of he was going to let this opportunity slip by him.

harry hadn’t even noticed that he had gotten a message back until a few minutes later, ‘funny, harry! never took you for a joker, i thought everyone knew i was about as straight as your hair lol, but thanks for clarifying my sexuality, i’d like you to know i’m quite serious when i ask you on a date, babe.’ harry was swooning, there was no other way to say it. he was absolutely smitten, and they hadn’t even exchanged ten texts yet. it’s not even like harry was just overwhelmed from the attention and flattery, he gets plenty of that. harry knows he’s good looking, and so do the numerous girls, and handful of guys, that have complimented him on his looks and bashful personality. yet, harry still felt like there was a catch. he didn’t even know louis knew who he was, let alone that he fancied him. still, he found himself playing alone with the flirty banter, ‘date? just because i’m gay and you’re fit doesn’t mean i’m easy ;) i’d like to know at least get your number before we start talking about dates love’

and if all harry got back was ten numbers when louis replied, he can’t say he’s disappointed.


End file.
